Last Rain Drop
by xAdorkablex48
Summary: Gabriella has found her real family but she has to leave the family who took care of her her friends, and the boy who she loved very much her Bff Troy when she moves to Miami but what happens when G gets the wrong Email and finds out T's true Feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Last Rain Drop

Chapter one

I'm running down the road, the rain is falling and I'm chasing a boy I grew up with. He was trying to catch up with me and I ran faster. As we got to my road, I jumped as high as I can and chanted in his face. "I WON! I WON! I BEAT TROY! HA! HA! HA!" Soon as I know It was getting picked up and getting twirled. "TROY! You better put me down!" he laughed.

"What are you going to do about it Miss. Montez?" He asked with a sly smile.

"This" I punched him in the arm and I heard an 'ow' from him. I laughed and ran inside my house not forgetting to say bye.

My name is Gabriella Montez. Well I grew up with my adopted family, and I'm 16 years old. Isn't that fascinating? Anyways, I've grown up with four boys and I'm mostly a tomboy. The oldest brother is name Justin whose 21, the 2nd oldest is name Seth whose 19, the third oldest is Alex whose 18 and last but not least Kyle whose 16 like me. I love living with the boys, even though we eat garbage every day, watch TV or play video games almost all day. I've learned a lot of things from them, like fixing a car, TV, or even a sink. But I do need girls in my life. That's where Taylor and Sharpay comes in, they've been my best friends since kindergarten including Troy Bolton. Even though I have a huge crush on him, I'm great at hiding my feelings, but sometimes things slip out of my mouth like "your sexy without your shirt" or "your lips are kissable" he is stupid to notice those things. But they sucky thing is I have to watch him flirt with billions of girls who pretend they are in love with him just for popularity, which is sickening. Troy Bolton is of course the captain of the basketball team and very popular, while be little old me, is on the bleachers watching him enjoy is fame in East High. As I walked into the school Kyle parked is crusty car and ran up to his soccer friends. As I just walked to my locker to find a happy Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said while opening my locker. I straightened my baggy shirt and pulled up my dirty jeans. They looked at me with grin glue to their face. I rolled my eyes and turned to them, "did I miss something?"

"You didn't hear?" Taylor asked me confused. I turned to her and raised my eyebrow and nod my head no. "Your best friend is a loser, he broke up with the head cheerleader, Katelyn!" I laughed and they stared at me confusedly. "Why are you laughing Gabs?"

"You guys are bad liars, if he broke up with her then why does he have his arm around her?" I said staring at them as they looked around and spotted Troy 10 inches behind me.

"How do you do that?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Years of practice, girls. Shit! I forgot, my uncle has peeps coming over today, I have to cancel on the New Moon Movie." I said kind of upset.

"But… We planned this for ages!" Sharpay pouted. "And we finally convinced Troy and his friends to come… come on Gabs! They won't go if you don't go!"

"They still think I'm going, I'm not going to tell them that I cancelled, so when they ask just say I'm running late and I will never show up!" I smiled proudly at my plan that I just planned.

"I love you! And your brain!" Sharpay hugs me while Taylor snickers.

"What's so loveable about Brie's Brain?" Troy said from behind me. I turned around and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey that's mean! Troy Alexander Bolton!" I glared at him and grabbed my last book and put it in my backpack then closed my locker. We started walking towards Homeroom. "So… Where's the Bi- Girlfriend?" I quickly corrected myself.

"Cheer meeting, I don't understand why cheerleaders have to have cheerleading meetings in the bathroom… and when they come out they have different hairstyles and make up…" he said confused. "Why does girls have to go to the bathroom in groups…" Troy started babbling about how confusing girls are and I just laughed at him, while Taylor giggled and Sharpay looked like she was going to murder him.

"TROY FUCKING BOLTON! Us girls are not that bad!" She screamed at him. Thank god she tried to yell quietly, but it did catch a few people's attention.

"Lord Sharpay, no need to scream, you sound like you're in pain from giving birth!" He said trying to hold in his laughter. That did it, Sharpay smacked him hard and walked away. Taylor and I just burst out laughing, we were close to falling towards the ground and roll around. We had tears coming out of our eyes and all Troy did was just glare at us. "Shut up, guys!" and after he said that he walked inside the class room with us following closely behind.

The day dragged on, from Homeroom, to AP History, and then AP Calculus then lunch then AP English and finally they day came to an end after my last class Broadcasting. I walking towards Troy's car when I saw the captain of the slut bags.

"Can I help you?" I try to sound polite to Katelyn but she just glared at me.

"Cut the act Montez, listen here, Troy has ditch plans with me today, I need somebody to carry my bags because I just got my nails done yesterday and I don't want to mess them up. I want you to cancel plans with Troy." She said glaring at me. I cross my arms and I looked at her like I was thinking.

"Hmm… Let me think about it…. No! I don't take orders from girls who are going to be a stripper in the future," I smirked and Opened Troy's Rusty truck door, I always had an extra car key to his truck just in case I need to go somewhere. I left a note to Troy explaining about the movie plans and the visitors coming to my house. I closed the door and locked It and ran towards Kyle as he drove us home.

'How was your day?" He asked politely.

"Blah, like the other days, have you finally asked Melissa out yet?" I smiled at him while he blushed and he nodded yes.

"Today I did, she said she would love to!" he parked the car and I got out. I saw a porches in front of me. "these people must be billionaires, what is Henry up to?" we walked in as I looked for my adopted father. As I walked in and put my backpack in the corner where I always put it, I walked in the living room to see Justin, Seth, Alex and Henry sitting on one side of the room and two people who looked kind of like me with one girl and one boy on the other side of the room.

"Gabriella, please seat down." I was ordered from Henry, I obeyed and sat next to Kyle who put his arm around me. "Gabriella, this is your real family. They want to take you home to Miami. Your Father Greg and your mother Maria, has been searching for you." I looked at everybody just shock and speechless. Right now I had mixed emotions, Sad, because I'm leaving alberquerqe and happy cause I finally get to meet my real family.

"Umm, w-wow, umm, huh? Hi?" I said letting the words out slowly. They smiled wide and my parents stood up, as my mother opened her arms for me to hug her. I got up and hugged her. It felt right, I felt like I was completed. I smiled and pulled back. Then I hugged my father.

"Listen Gabriella, I know this is way too quick, we want you to pack and your brother, Liam, will pick you up from school tomorrow, with all your stuff that Henry will give him tomorrow morning, and you will go to the airport. We want you home soon as we can, I want my family to be complete." She said letting a few joy tears fall down her face.

I was already crying, I was born and raise here. I was leaving everybody. Including Troy, I nodded without a word and looked at the girl who smiled at me.

"Hi Gabriella, I'm your sister Selena." She said and gave me a hug. I turned to the family I grew up with. The boys looked really upset, my brothers were upset which made cry more. Henry put on a weak smile.

"We must go so you can pack." My dad says I nodded again.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Rain Drop

Chapter two

This is it. I'm leaving for good! I put the last thing in the box and carried it to the entrance of the house. I looked at the house one more time and saw Henry coming up to me with a weak smile.

"This is it kiddo. If you need anything, I'm just a call away. Your parents agreed that you can come visit over the summer, but It depends if you want to visit." He said hugging me.

"Henry, I'm defiantly coming, I love you! You'll always be my second dad." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and Alex, Seth, and Justin decided to come drop Kyle and I off at school. They promise Seth and Kyle both promise to come to the airport to say their last goodbye. I grabbed my backpack and walked towards the big van. I sat down and let tears fall down my face as I wave the last time to Henry.

The car ride was silent till, Alex, the one who always breaks the silence said," I HATE THE SILENCE! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE SPEAK!" we all laughed and I whipped my tears. "Hey gabs, promise me that you will stay in contact every day." Alex said as I got out of the car. I nod, I couldn't speak. He pulled me in a hug and I cried away. Then Justin came out of the car and smiled.

"Be a good girl, Gabs, When I get my college money, I will think about going to a college near you!" He picked me up and gave me a huge hug. "Please stop crying! Just smile for the last time…" I gave him a weak smile. "Oh gabs don't make me sing it…" I laughed and he started singing it. "I'm a little cheer slut short and stuffed, here is my booty here is my Virgina when you flirt with me I get so horny. Take me home and show me what you got." I smiled and let more tears come out. That's the last time I'm going to hear that song.

"I'm going to miss you guys!! I love you! Justin don't piss of Henry, Alex Just stay out of trouble, for me?" I gave him a smile and he nodded. They both gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smiled at Seth, "I'll see you after school." I waved bye to the boys as they drove away. I was still crying and have red puffy eyes. Kyle put and arm around me and we walk inside the school.

"I told my friends I'm chilling with you all day, so I'm your annoying slave!" Kyle said trying to cheer me up. We walked in the school and I put my hood up so nobody could see my puffy eyes. My hair was down which was good. As we got to my locker I opened it.

"Hey GABS!" I heard Taylor and Sharpay smiled. They stood beside me and I looked at them and cried more. They looked worried.

"Gabs what's wrong?!" Taylor said and then Sharpay asked Kyle," WHATS WRONG WITH HER?!"

Kyle put his finger in his ear," OW! I'm right here! Gabby do you want me to tell them?"

"I'll tell them, I've found my real family. They want me to move to Miami… Today," they both smiled then frowned when they heard the word 'move'. I started crying when they said nothing. They both hugged me and then pulled away as I cleaned out my locker. We all walked to homeroom in silent. It's like they heard I was going to die.

"Miami can't be that bad, I consider you lucky, hot guys, hot hair, beaches!" Sharpay said cheering us up as she sniffed and let more tears fall down.

"But Miami doesn't have you guys!" I whipped my tears and saw Troy making out with Katelyn. It hit me. I have to tell Troy. This whole time I forgot about Troy. I sighed as I walked in homeroom.

"I have to go to class Gabs. Are you going to be all right?" Kyle said right when Troy walked in. I nod yes. He whipped my last tear," No more crying…" he looked at me and then the girls," you two too." We both giggled and nod. When Kyle left, I turned around in my seat and sniffed. I looked at Troy and smiled. "Hey Troy!"

He stared at me and rolled his eyes," Whatever." I looked at him confused and he looked at my red puffy eyes confused. The whole day Sharpay, Taylor and I talked about the move and then we got emotional so we decided to talk about something else. Kyle sat with us and they got me laughing like a normal day. I found Taylor and Chad are dating and Zeke and Sharpay are dating. Its so cute! Chad has been acting like a protective brother when cheerleaders picked on me. That made me cry more, when I made new friends, I'm leaving them. The worst part of this day, is that Troy has been acting strange, I haven't seen him, and I haven't told him. When school was over, Sharpay and Taylor walked me out as we waited for my real brother to come. Kyle was playing hacky sack with his friends while he waits. I made him talk to his friends so he can get his mind off me for a little while. I saw Troy come out of the school. I had one last thing to do. I walked over to him and pulled him to the side.

"What's wrong, Troy? You've been acting strange all day!" I said a little bit upset as he rolled his eyes.

"Your what's wrong! How could you be a bitch to my girlfriend? I get you hate her! But slapping her? I know you GABRIELLA! I guess you turned into a Self-centered Jealous Bitch ever since I've dated Katelyn. I can't believe you ditched your friends yesterday for a guy you didn't tell me about! Yes, Gabriella, I know! Katelyn told me everything!" he looked pissed. "I wish I never met you! I wish I never see you again!"

I started crying again. I put his extra truck keys in his hand. "Congrats Troy, you got your wish. I left a note in your car yesterday telling you that Henry has guest coming over yesterday and I had to come. When I got home the guest were my real parents. Shocking, isn't it? I'm moving to Miami today. So you don't have to worry about getting in your way of your relationship with bitchy Cheerleader slut. Have a nice life, Troy Bolton. Goodbye." I saw my real brother Liam and I walked towards him, as he gave me a hug. I introduced Taylor and Sharpay to Liam and I said my last goodbye to them. I turned to Troy before got in the expensive car. He looked shocked because he knew I was telling the truth. I waved bye and got in the car while Kyle closed the door for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Rain Drop

Chapter three

As I got out of the car, I let the Last Rain Drop hit my head. I said bye To Kyle and Alex and they gave me a lecture. I laughed and said bye one more time. Liam and I were getting to know each other on our way towards the terminal.

"Flight 8944 to Miami, Florida, is now boarding."

The lady said in the intercom, Liam and I made a funny face and I just laughed. As we waited in line for us to board on the plane, I heard someone screaming my name, Liam and I looked at each other confused and I turned around to see my ex best friend in front of me. I got out of line to let the other passengers go ahead of me.

"Brie… I'm…. Sorry," He breathed out after every word cause he ran. "I… didn't…. mean…. It!"

I sighed," Troy, it's too late! I have to go, I'm going to miss my flight."

"Brie, you're my best friend, I know you have to go, but I want a proper goodbye, and I want us to still be best friends. I shouldn't believe her, I was just caught up, I was angry that you didn't tell me, and Katelyn told me lies. I'm sorry, I dumped her. Just please before you go… please tell me that we are still friends."

"excuse me ma'am, we are about to close the gates, are you going to board the plane or not?" she sounded annoyed.

"Hold on one sec!" Troy said for me I looked at him he was really guilty.

"Don't fall for Sluts Troy, they are no bueno. I have to go! We are friends again, you better stay in contact when I come back and you don't I'll kick your ass!" I hugged him and he smiled picking me up. "Bye Brie…" I waved bye and ran inside the plane. I sat next to Liam and he laughed at me.

"You are totally in love with that Dude!" He laughed again.

"That's not funny, and I am not!"

"Admit it El, you are!"

"Am NOT!"

"You are!"

I laughed and sighed, I give up. I'm in love with Troy Bolton. But that will remain a secret.

"Fine, I am" I sat back and enjoyed the ride.

As we drove up to the house, all I could think is, WOW. Because they house was a mansion. I couldn't stop saying the word "WOW". Liam just chuckled and said," is that all the words in your vocabulary list? I need to get you an dictionary." I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Where is mom and dad?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Mom is a fashion designer, she is probably doing last minute details. And Dad is at the office. Don't disturb him till he leave's that door open," he pointed towards the big wooden door. I nodded and Liam showed me where my room was. If you say your room is huge. Then your wrong I think my room can beat all of yours. It's a size of an apartment with a second story. The bottom is like a mini living room with a flat screen TV and a mini fridge. It has your own little library and office the second story is where the bed, bathroom and closet is. The cool thing is you could still see the TV. That's how big it is. My closet is a walk in closet with clothes already filled in it. They were all designer and all my size. It had one side of shirts the other jewellary the other shoes the other pants the other dresses and the other purses. If Sharpay was here she would go crazy! The bathroom is beautiful. Its all white marble and it has a glass shower, a Jacuzzi, and more. This was a dream. The room was painted in my favorite kind of blue. I smiled. I can get use to this.

"WOW!" I said again.

"enough with the 'wows'" Liam said, "my room is next to yours and Selena's is to your right. If you need anything. When food is ready they have a speaker phone that goes through all the rooms of the house. All four rooms is like this. We have a theater room, Bowling room, arcade, gym, pool is back yard with a waterfall and inside the rocks you can swim inside to the mini bar when your thirsty. We have a tennis court, anything you can think of." I stared at him blankly.

"You've been living a dream since you were a baby, wow!"

"Oh the best thing is the beach is a walk from here… both of our rooms has the view of the beach…" Selena said smiling. I ran to her and gave her a hug. "Oh there is a lot of hot surfers. We set you up a private surfing lesson tomorrow!" She said smiling.

"This is awesome!" I smiled.

"You should change, we have guest coming over in a few," Liam said smiling… "Oh I almost forgot" he handed me a remote. "This controls everything in the room, the lights, the TV, the curtains… and your drawers… and this is your car keys…" he pulled me out of my balcony and pointed to the car that was next to his… "That is yours!"

My mouth dropped, I hit Liam's chest lightly and spit out," that's a Porsche Carrera GT 9FF GT-900, OMG!" he looked at me in shocked, "I lived with boys my whole life." He nodded understand.

"You start school in two days; you go to the same school as Selena and I. I'm a senior and she is a junior like you. The name is Billiards High School… It's an awesome school."

"I'm still speechless about the car, the room and the house… I should go get ready now before I faint. Anymore surprises?" He chuckled and pointed to my Blue Apple Laptop.

"That's the last thing, with the Itouch iPod and the sidekick phone. Have fun!" He left the room so he could change. Selena laughed at my expression…

"Come on lets choose what you're going to wear!" we both laughed and looked in my huge closet. Selena showed me that in the closet am always a dressing room just clicks one of the bottoms and sit down the drawers pop up and there is making up just for me. If I run out I have to tell my mom which ones and she will get it for a good price. I can't wait to show Sharpay, Taylor and Troy my room and stuff. I hope they would like the new me, the new girly me.


End file.
